


12 X 72

by MermaidPrincess (SariWrites)



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: M/M, Oncest - Freeform, an old fic from back when i was in the lorax family, buckle up guys, cause its smut, old smut at that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariWrites/pseuds/MermaidPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onceler (2012) visits Mr. Onceler (1972) during the early years of his exile. But after some time their relationship evolves into something... Different. They've been men alone for quite some time...</p><p>(Inspired by First-ler's stream! heh heh heh... Hope you all enjoy. :3 I don't know if this really counts as Oncest... I've been kinda refering to it as 72/12 or so on... *shrug*</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 X 72

Onceler sighed as he stood outside the home of Mr. Onceler, a man slightly older than he who somehow understood him. For a few months now they had been meeting ever since the younger man's self-imposed exile, sharing a sort of companionship that both had denied for so long. They both felt a bit cheered. But in the last month, the relationship seemed to have drifted into uncharted territory after a conversation about what kind of sex lives they led during their reign of "power." It was surprising to know who was the more conservative of the two. Now Mr. Onceler was hinting at new levels for them, for two lonely men who apparently still have "needs."

The door opened quietly, as it seemed his friend has memorized the timing of his coming and going. Once he mentioned that now he can pick out the sound of his footsteps. And as he crossed the threshold, he glanced up into eyes barely visible in the shadows. They seemed to bore into him... He quietly removed his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack before following his friend.

They settled in the room on the top floor, so they could keep an eye out on the wasteland that spread even this far. The boards were looser and farther apart than the ones on his house. They sat quietly for a moment, reflecting on whatever they chose in their minds. Mr. Onceler, in solid green and broader than the man a few years younger than him, leaned back in his chair with his legs crossed. Onceler's narrow body bent forward in it's white shirt and tie, elbows poised on his black pinstriped knees, while he became deep in thought. It was a while before either spoke.

"So," started Mr. Onceler, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Onceler sat back in his seat, wide eyes trained on the man that seemed to fade off into the shadows. "No! Not at... Well, I'm a little confused. Confused. Yeah... Just a bit..."

The other man leaned forward, resting an elbow on the tabletop. "And you're confused about...?"

A blush crept up in his cheeks as he sensed, rather than saw, the smile in his voice.

"I mean..." he continued, "There's no pressure, if you're thinking about what I think you are.. Are you? Does that mean you've been thinking about me? Heh heh heh..."

"I- Wha... Now... Mr. Onceler!! You-" he couldn't stop his stuttering and spluttering as he tried to come up with something that wasn't the truth. That he had been weighing the option. That his libido had been coming back and he was getting tired of his alone time with "mr. handy." That he was starting to think about companionship that wasn't platonic. But he didn't want to "settle" just because of his situation. But who else would want him at this point? And he couldn't with Mr. Onceler. Mindlessly taking out their sexual frustrations on each other.

But could he?

"Come on," whispered Mr. Onceler as he leaned toward the younger man across the table. He blew lightly onto his ear and grinned as the other jumped, a hand flying up to cover the disturbed flesh. 

"Hey, e-easy there!" he stammered back as he leaned in the opposite direction.

Mr. Onceler never lost his grin as he stood and slunk through the shadows. His eyes reflecting a bit of the dim light that filtered through the window, almost highlighting his glee. "Oh, Oncie," he cooed as he eyed the narrow white shirt that seemed to glow in the dark. He didn't miss the shiver. "Day after day, you've come to visit me. It's nice to know that we men can find some pleasant companionship SOMEWHERE but even you know that we have... needs."

Onceler blushed, then frowned a bit when he saw that it had not gone unnoticed. His heart began to race. "Maybe. But-"

"Buuuut?"

Mr. Onceler approached again, running his fingers along Onceler's long thigh and gave a short laugh as he felt the muscles under the fabric twitch. The young man became aware of his panting and to regain a bit of composure, but Mr. Onceler gleefully bent over and licked at his neck.

Onceler abruptly stood and turned to eye the wider man who was suddenly close again, advancing, closing, forcing him to press his back against the dresser on the far wall. Their faces were inches from each other and he could feel the hot breath on his cheek.

"Come now Oncie," Mr. Onceler sighed into his ear. A hand pressed against his chest, trailing down, farther and farther. "It's just us..."

The hand pulled at buttons as it drifted down his stomach.

"Who has..."

It dragged against the fabric over his crotch, making Onceler shiver involuntarily.

"...To know?"

The fingers dipped and drifted back up. And so Onceler gave in.

Mr. Onceler was startled as he was grabbed by the wrists and whirled around. For a brief moment he was in the light, and then the tall shadow engulfed him. A mouth licked greedily at his throat. Hands stroked his arms, groped at his torso, bare and hot while sliding under his shirt, gripping fabric until suddenly he stopped.

"Mr. Onceler, I-" was all he managed to get out before gloved hands grabbed him by his hair and yanked him forward again. Both moans were muffled by the contact, teeth clicking once before tongues began to invade. Mr. Onceler groaned at the feeling of that wet heat as he ran a hand back into Onceler's dark hair. He felt the hat slip off, heard it drop to the floor, but he didn't care. He wasn't fond of it, and it left more roaming room for his hands. He was finally getting what he had been wanting for so long. And oh how he wanted it.

But this was starting to take too long, he wanted- no. He needed more than making out. He didn't want to take it too easy. And he expressed his needs by snaking his hand down Onceler's back. The response came quicker than he expected, hips bucking and grinding against his, growing bulges sliding past underneath the fabric. Mr. Onceler couldn't help a grunt as he gently bit the young man's lower lip, hand firmly grasping a buttock underneath the trouser fabric. Their hips ground harder until Onceler went into a frenzy.

Suddenly hands were everywhere again, pulling cloth up Mr. Onceler's torso, yanking desperately at his pants. Never had he seen the man so determined and... dominate. And then his blue eyes were staring into his, having the nerve to GRIN at him. Onceler pulled his shirt up as the other man's hands left him, leaving Mr. Onceler to yank it over his head as fast as possible so he could.

His breath caught in his throat.

Mr. Onceler froze as he felt the air on his exposed member, cold and bitter. Fingers were touching it lightly, gently stroking the shaft. His arms began pulling at the shirt again only for him to gasp and press harder against the cold wall as something soft and wet and hot pressed against the head. He couldn't suppress the shudder that rose from his toes as it gently ran around the tip.

"H-hold on," he gasped. "Just let me get my s-shirt off first!"

The only response was heat enveloping him, closing around the head. His hiss became a low groan as Onceler's tongue pressed against the slit. His eyes shut tight in the darkness of his shirt still trapping his arms, hips shifting as Onceler continued to tease him. He wanted to move, but he was too caught up in the intensity. The way his tongue dragged against sensitive places was mesmerizing.

"Argh!" Mr. Onceler finally yanked the shirt back down and glared into the young man's eyes. But Onceler only grinned around him before slowly inching his mouth down. He stopped, pulled back, then slowly glided further. And every moment their eyes stayed locked.

Onceler's eyes closed as the man reached down, running his fingers through his locks and gripping his hair in gloved fingers. He knew the man wanted to pull him farther down his cock, make him go faster and deeper. But as he felt the slightly salty precum drip into his mouth, he settled that this was payback. Every time he visited was another notch on the sexual tension meter. And he was planning on taking his time for every moment.

"Ahhhhhh, Once- ummph"

Mr. Onceler's thoughts scrambled as that mouth drove him mad. The feeling of the tongue stroking him, the way the lips pressed around him, how it feels to have his head gently rubbed against the roof of the mouth... He couldn't take it anymore as that tongue began to revolve around him, leaning into the underside of the ridge. Somehow he managed to pull away, getting Onceler's mouth off of his dick. It wasn't what he had planned. It-

He forgot those plans as he watched that tongue glisten in what little light there was, running along Onceler's lips as they smirked.

Onceler loosened his tie and unbuttoned his own shirt as Mr. Onceler pulled his own over his head. He tries to sneak and reach out, but a suddenly ungloved hand grasps his wrist. He looks up at the man before he's pulled up to his feet, mouths meeting, tongues twining, feet moving of their own accord as he's guided back toward a bed. Arms grab at shoulders and the bodies fall over into it, writhing and grinding against each other. The bed protests as they twist and flip, first one then the other on top, each seeming to be aiming for dominance.

Finally, arms are grabbed and pressed back against the bed. Onceler sits up, staring down at the man with his still one gloved arm and his bare chest, breathing heavily and wondering when his own pants became undone. A shiver ran up his spine as a leg came up and gently rubbed against him.

"Oh? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now?"

"Ah.... no..."

Onceler began tugging the older man's pants off, his face turning red as he got them past the knees. He didn't dare look up into those eyes. He knew he'd be smirking as usual. He gritted his teeth, trying not to regret losing his control but dammit he was going to fu-

Mr. Onceler grabbed at the tie that still dangled and pulled him back down. Locking lips again, he reached and pushed the pants and boxers away from his hips. Their erections brushed and they groaned into each others mouths as they quickly pressed flush together. They nipped at each others necks and shoulders and collar bones as they pressed and rubbed against each other. Mr. Onceler managed to sneak a hand in and tweak at a nipple, making his partner flinch upward and away. The other hand reached out to the bed-stand, pulling open the drawer to reveal a variety of things. He fumbled with some bottles as Onceler watched.

"Which is it gonna be, my dear Oncie?" he murmured as he waved the bottle back and forth.

Onceler blanched, then blushed. He could see the man's teeth his smirk was spreading so far, as well as feeling his excitement throb against his own. This is what he wanted, wasn't it? Nearly a month now of flirtatious interaction has led up to this. He wouldn't dare back down. And besides, he needed to get his revenge. He needed to get off.

He grabbed the bottle of lube.

The liquid was slick and a bit cold on his fingers, so he rubbed his hands together while looking to the other for direction. "Well, Mr. Onceler?" he attempted to purr.

His hands were grabbed and guided down to his own awaiting appendage, and he shivered as his slicked hands glided along his length. But that wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough. So he reached out and pressed a slick digit against that tight ring of flesh. Onceler couldn't help but grin at the man's lusty moan. He got bolder, tracing shapes to further tease the man who was shamelessly squirming underneath him before slipping in a finger.

Mr. Onceler wasn't quite sure what to make of the new sensation, but enjoyed it just the same. And when a second one was introduced, he embraced it just the same. He squirmed and did his best to relax, breathing deeply as the young man gently massaged him. The third was a bit of a strain, but he was committed.

"You ready, Mr. Onceler?"

Despite some suppressed nervousness, he had the audacity to give a smug smirk. After all, it was HIM that was supposed to be splayed on the bed. Legs open, fists clinching, mouth open and moaning unabashedly.

Oh well. A good fuck will still be a good fuck.

"Come on, Oncie," he taunted boldly, "Before I get too cold."

Minding the tie that still dangled from his neck, Onceler gripped the man's hips that were a little broader than his own. He fit between the thighs easily and quickly gave his own member a quick warm up pump. Raising the man up, he pressed him against the opening he had prepared, eyes quickly jumping to lock onto the others.

"I'll... go slow."

Mr. Onceler bit his lip as the delightfully slick member eased it's way inside. In, then he pulled out a bit. In a bit more, and back out. He couldn't help but lay his head back lazily as he was penetrated, raising up only once when Onceler stopped for more lube. He groaned as he took more of him in, gripping at the pillow without a care, eyes sliding closed in pleasure. And once the young man became confident that things have settled more, he began to pick up the pace.

The bed creaked louder, as if to drown out the rising volume of the mens' hoarse voices and harsh breathing and skin slapping against skin. Onceler raised up more, pulling the man closer and daring to even hike his legs up higher to stroke deeper. He found the sweet spot by accident, and decided to keep focus on it as the man below him grunted as he suppressed cries. But Oh, he wanted that man to howl. He had lusted after him, teased him, built up this tension that only the two of them could release for the other. He wanted him to lose all control, for that smirk to widen out, and his body to jerk and shiver like he had for so long.

He wrapped a hand around Mr. Onceler's cock and pumped.

"ONCEL-" he sputtered as his hands flew up, then grabbed at the sheets his arm his thigh. But the young man didn't relent.

He pumped harder, fighting against his own wave that threatened to overwhelm him with each thrust into that hot tightening spiral.

Too soon. He's got to hold out. He needs to see this man go over the edge first. Lose all the charm and wit and provocativeness and just become a man. A man in need. Of him.

Someone to need him?

His breathing was ragged and sweat poured and made it difficult to keep a grip on his hips. He could barely hold on when everything clenched around him and the member jerked in his hand.

Fascinated, he watched as the man beneath him shuddered and cried out to him. Jets of semen spurted from his length, landing on his stomach and chest as he convulsed around him. He watched in awe and felt the heat and succumbed as well to the bliss that was orgasm, his own member throbbing amidst the heat as he mindlessly thrusted and groaned...

Onceler carefully released the man's hips and lowered him to bed, shivering as he slipped out. Carefully he rolled to the side, flopping onto his back to stare up at the ceiling and contemplate his life choices. He didn't look when the other shifted next to him. He was too busy calming his breathing.

"Mmm, that was fun."

"Mr. Onceler... Is... Is this going to be a thing with us?"

"Only... Only if you want it to..." the voice faded off into a yawn.

"Hey! You should probably take a bath first..."

"For who? Nobody else important visits me."

"That... That's just gross. I'M going to take a bath."

"Oh wait! I'll go with you!" Mr. Onceler announced as he rolled out of the bed. "Maybe I can wash your backside... And then fu-"

"Whoa, no need to be so vulgar!" Onceler laughed as he preceded the man down the hallway.

"What? I'm just saying..."


End file.
